¿Problemas?
by Harusa
Summary: Sousuke tiene problemas con su hombro por un golpe y termina incapaz de usar su brazo derecho por un par de semanas, no es muy hábil con su mano izquierda así que Rin se hará cargo de sus ¿problemas? Una historia donde podrán ver como estos bellos tórtolos van descubriendo sus sentimientos por el otro, a través de la lesión de Sousuke y los cuidados de Rin...
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice hola!_**

**_Sdfghjsj Este... no se que decir, solo que ojalá disfruten de este primer capitulo de esta hermosa pareja, me anime a escribir de ellos porque son sumamente sensuales y porque la idea surgió luego de terminar de leer un libro, además de que me encanta esta pareja pero no he visto muchos fics de ellos en español._**

**_Aclaro que la historia no es un AU pero si hay cosas que suceden en el anime que aquí no sucederán y cosas que aquí sucederán pero que no suceden en el anime kajdhadjas ustedes me entienden :D Mas notas al final, me gusta hablar demasiado, lo sé xD_**

**_¡Por último! Free! no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está._**

**_¡Disfruten de su lectura bellas criaturas!_**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde tranquila en el pueblo costero de Iwatobi, las hojas de los árboles se mecían en son al viento cálido que corría a esas horas, el sol ya estaba diciendo adiós, escondiéndose en una hermosa puesta de sol. Las luces de los locales comenzaban a prenderse y se empezaba a escuchar el cantar de los grillos en las partes más silenciosas. Todo normal.<p>

Mientras tanto en Samezuka.

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO ES NECESARIO! —Unos ojos aguamarina miraban molestos a unos de color escarlata.

—¡Y YO TE DIGO QUE SÍ LO ES! —Se cruzó de brazos— De verdad Sousuke, no seas orgulloso te digo que no es una molestia para mí y ya te dije que no es por lástima.

—Rin —Sousuke lo llamó con un tono molesto y lo siguió viendo con esos ojos penetrantes.

El pelirrojo abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendido al ser mirado así.

—Tsk —No quiso insistir más. Sabía que Sousuke no escucharía— Has lo que quieras —Se dio media vuelta y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraban sus audífonos, se los enredó en el cuello y conectó su reproductor de música, dejó la habitación dando un portazo y se dirigió al patio. Iría a trotar para despejarse un poco.

Como siempre estiró un poco sus músculos para luego comenzar sus ya acostumbradas sesenta vueltas de trote antes de acostarse. Encendió el reproductor y echó a trotar. Siempre era así para Rin, los primeros quince minutos se concentraba en su trote y los restantes se ponía a pensar en cosas mundanas, aunque claro, hace un tiempo no pasaba esto ya que Sousuke lo había estado acompañando. Y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba trotar con el moreno al lado, no hablaban mucho ya que quedarían mas cansados, pero aún así le gustaba. El tiempo se pasaba mucho más rápido al lado de Sousuke.

-Hmph.

_¿Qué le pasa? Estúpido Sousuke, aún cuando trato de que esté cómodo es así de orgulloso. Debería haberle retado al Jan Ken Poh así hubiera ganado y le hubiera obligado. No, su mirada… era como si le hubiera pasado algo._

—Tsk maldición.

Era entendible que Rin estuviera un poco confundido con la actitud de Sousuke, ese día habían llegado de vuelta a Samezuka luego del torneo. Estaban más que cansados y Sousuke además, había nadado con su hombro hecho pedazos. Rin sólo quería hacerle las cosas un poco más sencillas, por eso había ofrecido cambiarle de litera. Aún así el pelinegro lo había rechazado muy pesadamente, fue por eso que se enfadó y comenzó una pelea ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa actitud? Era como si quisiera hacerse el fuerte delante de él. Entendía su orgullo, el también era orgulloso y tal vez hubiera tenido la misma actitud que Sousuke, claro, si fuese un desconocido o una persona no tan cercana a él, pero vamos que eran mejores amigos desde pequeños, no entendía como Sousuke no le tenía esa confianza para dejar de lado su orgullo, el lo haría en su situación por su bien estar, claro, si fuera Sousuke.

Luego de que Rin saliera de la habitación el pelinegro se había quedado mirando la puerta por un momento, fue un idiota y lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era porque había actuado tan pesado, de hecho, habría aceptado sin cuestionar a Rin, ya que sabia porque lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que era un lisiado y por eso le cambiaba de lugar. Era obvio que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, puesto que Rin jamás pensaría así. No era de los que sentían lastima por el otro, muy por el contrario si a alguien le ocurría algo malo, Rin los seguía tratando igual que antes, para que justamente no se sintieran así, como él. Se sentó en la litera del pelirrojo y apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos, pasó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó así por un rato, mirando a la nada. Quiso ir tras el pelirrojo en el momento que cerró la puerta, pero no lo hizo, porque no sabía como disculparse una vez que se dio cuenta de su reacción, después de todo había sido él quien la había cagado, Rin solo quiso ser amable y lo sabía, es solo que andaba con un humor de los mil demonios por lo de antes.

_El equipo de Samezuka iba de camino al bus que los llevaría devuelta a la institución después de una ajetreada tarde. Sousuke iba conversando con Nitori, más bien, el más bajo le iba diciendo lo maravilloso que había estado, y lo fuerte y valiente que era por haber nadado en esas condiciones, él solo iba haciendo como que le prestaba atención después de haber escuchado decir al pequeño lo mismo más de diez veces. Por supuesto, agradecía que el pequeño pensara así. Como si hubiera sido un héroe, no era para tanto, aunque le hacia sentir bien y su dolor de hombro había sido nada luego de escuchar ese elogio. Aunque luego de diez veces…. Bueno, entendía en parte la emoción de Nitori. Rin iba más adelante siendo arrastrado por Momo quien no hacía más que hablarle de Gou y de cómo –Según el– Le había mirado luego del relevo._

_Sousuke, en un momento de frustración máxima, –Ya que Nitori repetía y repetía lo mismo– Miró por los alrededores en busca de una maquina expendedora, cuando encontró su objetivo, se disculpó con el menor diciéndole que iba a por una soda, que no tardaba. Para su suerte Nitori no insistió en acompañarlo. Apretó el botón y cogió una lata roja con la marca "Cola" era su preferida desde niño, la abrió y tomó un sorbo, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro._

_—Así que tenemos a Yamazaki Sousuke de nuevo en el mundo de la natación._

_Sousuke se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con un hombre de unos cincuenta años, regordete y algo calvo. Recordó de inmediato quien era, se trataba del reclutador que tiempo atrás había estado interesado en él._

_—... —Evitó la mirada del hombre, esquivando su pregunta, no sabía muy bien que responder._

_—Vamos Yamazaki-kun no necesitas ser tan tímido después de todo._

_—¿Qué se le ofrece? —No quería seguir conversando con ese hombre, nunca le simpatizó después de todo._

_—Soy un reclutador ¿No es obvio lo que quiero?_

_Sousuke se sintió un poco confundido por esa respuesta, ese hombre sabía que se había lesionado el hombro y que ya no rendía como antes, no entendía, había sido muy insistente tiempo atrás en querer reclutarlo, pero él se había negado siempre._

_—Lo siento, pero ya le he dicho que no estoy interesado en ir con usted —Creyó que se refería a que fuera con el nuevamente, por lo que trato de negarse respetuosamente._

_—No te preocupes, no te busco a ti —Sousuke alzó una ceja— No estoy interesado en juguetes rotos._

_Tragó seco, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa y luego ira. Cuando le iba a contestar al hombre, este ya se había girado y con una mano arriba le dijo —Dile a ese pelirrojo que contacte conmigo, él si tiene un futuro en la natación._

_Sousuke apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza, e hizo rechinar sus dientes, se sintió herido, frágil ¿Y quién no? Le habían dicho juguete roto, luego de estar casi de rodillas ante el._

_—¡SOUSUKE! ¿NO VES QUE YA NOS VAMOS? QUIERES VENIR LUEGO AQUÍ MALDICIÓN, TODOS QUEREMOS VOLVER LUEGO —Rin le estaba gritando parado en la puerta del bus más que enojado por retrasarlos, con un Momo colgándose de su cuello._

_—Ya voy —No quiso preocupar a Rin, así que decidió actuar lo mas normal posible._

Suspiró y se echó para atrás, acostándose de medio cuerpo en la litera, apoyó el antebrazo en su frente. La había cagado por no haber podido contenerse respecto a sus emociones, Rin no sabía nada de eso y aun así se había desquitado con el. Se prometió olvidar lo que le había dicho ese viejo y tampoco mencionarlo con nadie. Más que nada, aunque se había sentido pésimo por se llamado juguete roto, le dolió más el pensar nuevamente que ya no podría nadar nunca más con Rin, ni menos competir con él profesionalmente, cuando había sentido una pequeña luz de esperanza luego de las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho y de lo bien que se había sentido emocionalmente luego del relevo. Ya lo tenía asimilado y dado por hecho fue por eso que le dolió aún más que esa pequeña luz fuera tapada con oscuridad tan rápidamente. Cerró los ojos un momento. Dejaría de lado su orgullo e iría a disculparse con el pelirrojo como el joven maduro que era -Según él- Ya que con Rin al lado y sus constantes retos infantiles se ponía en duda su madurez a veces. No quería pasar estas últimas semanas enojado con el pelirrojo, sobretodo si él había sido el culpable, lo sabía; había mirado feo a Rin y por eso éste desistió y se fue así, aunque no había sido su intención, solo impulsos del momento. Era él quién debía dar el primer paso, Rin no lo haría y tampoco le correspondía. Bostezó y sus ojos ya se estaban acostumbrando a estar cerrados, era demasiada la tranquilidad que habia en el cuarto, sino se paraba ahora se quedaría dormido en la cama que había rechazado hace un rato. Se apoyó sin querer con su brazo derecho, lo que le causó una fuerte punzada en el hombro, rápidamente llevó su mano izquierda a este y se quedó así un momento. "_Maldición"_ Se daría un baño antes de dormir, sí; así podría relajarse un poco, lo necesitaba.

Se dirigió a las duchas, sólo llevaba una pequeña toalla, el pantalón y una camiseta sin mangas que ocupaba para dormir. Rápidamente se desvistió y dejo la ropa bien doblada en la banca. Se dirigió a una de las últimas duchas de la primera fila. Abrió la llave dejando correr el agua, se aseguró de que estuviera templada y se metió bajo el rociador. La cristalina agua, recorría todo su cuerpo, se paseaba por su corto pelo negro, su cara, sus hombros, su ancha y fuerte espalda, para así perderse en su redondeado trasero y bajar por sus largas piernas hasta el suelo.

Entró en su cuarto, estaba sudado y con un humor que era mejor no acercársele. Solo trotó treinta vueltas de las sesenta que le gustaba hacer. Se quitó los audífonos y junto al reproductor de música los puso en su escritorio. Miró en el cuarto buscando al pelinegro. No lo encontró, tampoco estaba en la litera de arriba— Hmph —Rin se recostó un momento con los brazos por detrás de su cuello, mirando hacia arriba. Aún se sentía confundido con la actitud de Sousuke, no era que se molestara con el pelinegro por no aceptar el cambiar de literas, si Sousuke decía que estaba bien era porque habría de estarlo. Lo que le molestó fue el tono en que se negó y esa mirada… ¿Qué habia sido esa mirada? Se había sentido muy incomodo, como si por un momento Sousuke le mirara con… Definitivamente le había pasado algo, no sabia qué, ni el porqué de su reacción pero se haría de rogar un poco más que otras veces cuando se enojaban, ya que ésta no había sido una riña más, Sousuke realmente le había mirado feo, sin embargo el pelinegro siempre le hacia olvidar rápido el por qué estaban enojados. Con que el moreno le retara a una competencia de cualquier cosa, se le pasaba; sabía que Sousuke ocupaba siempre esa técnica y eso le irritaba, pero era así como el pelinegro siempre conseguía lo que quería, después de todo Rin jamás de los jamases se negaría cuando alguien lo reta a una competencia. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se sintió pegoteado, si; recordó que venía de trotar y aún no se duchaba.

Tomó su toalla y lo que usaba para dormir, se daría una ducha corta, estaba cansado y quería dormir, además no quería toparse con Sousuke por hoy, si lo veía no le podría ignorar porque estaba seguro que el pelinegro se disculparía y aunque era una actitud infantil, Rin quería ignorarlo hasta que Sousuke le rogara al menos un par de veces. Caminó en silencio a las regaderas, no quería que lo descubrieran duchándose a esta hora, aunque no era problema, el señor que vigilaba sabía que a Rin le gustaba trotar antes de dormir, por lo que se acostaba un poco más tarde. Entró a lo que era el vestidor, se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta ya sudados, colgó la toalla cerca de la ducha; no quería que se le mojara, así que no la llevó directamente, después de todo no había nadie cerca que lo pudiera ver desnudo, aunque claro, a él no le importaba ya que siempre le elogiaban el buen físico que tenía, y eso le subía el ego. Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que estaba haciendo –nada excepcional, solo prepararse para un baño- que no se había percatado que una de las duchas ya estaba abierta, probablemente era alguien de los del club de básquet, últimamente se estaban quedando a entrenar hasta tarde por las competencias.

Sousuke estaba por acabar de darse una larga ducha, que lo había relajado por completo -Se había demorado más de lo propuesto, pero había valido la pena- Cuando se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto una regadera al lado, más exacto a dos espacios más allá por la misma fila de duchas. Sinceramente no le interesó mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente era Rin. Cerró la regadera y tomó su pequeña toalla para secarse la cara y un poco el pelo, la puso sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar para llegar a su ropa. La persona que se estaba duchando había escogido una ducha más cerca del vestidor por lo que no vio que él también se encontraba ahí. No le importó caminar sin taparse, si sus suposiciones eran correctas era Rin el que estaba ahí. Se acercó un poco más, y tal como había predicho, era el pelirrojo el que se estaba tomando una ducha -Bien caliente por lo demás- Ya que el vapor que salía era impresionante y exagerado según el pelinegro, que era de dejar correr el agua a temperatura templada. Sousuke se paró afuera de la ducha y se cruzó de brazos. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Aunque estaban "enojados" disfrutaba el burlarse de Rin, y su humor había cambiado un poco al imaginarse la cara de este si lo viera parado detrás de el, desnudo, como si nada. No era como si no se hubieran visto desnudos, lo hacían siempre cuando se duchaban; y no se apenaban para nada, se conocían de críos, pero Rin le descubriría mirándole en la ducha y seguramente se sonrojaría o algo, como era Rin a veces.

Sonrió ladinamente y miró como el pelirrojo dejaba correr el agua por su pecho, se frotaba los hombros con las manos, tocaba delicadamente la parte de atrás de su cuello y acariciaba su pelo. Sousuke dejó de sonreír y le prestó aun más atención a Rin –Sin darse cuenta, claro- de haberlo hecho, se habría girado para no mirarle. Rin ahora había pegado su frente a la pared, por lo que el agua caía directamente en su cuello y bajaba por su espalda. Sousuke tragó duro, por un momento se imagino a él tras de Rin, aprisionándole las manos en la pared y respirando en su cuello, sometiéndolo bajo sus fuertes brazos. Recordó cuando eran pequeños, el aroma de Rin era dulce y travieso, lo tenía grabado en su memoria ¿Cómo sería su esencia ahora? ¿Seguiría siendo dulce o…? Un muy leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sousuke al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, giró inmediatamente su vista hacia la banca. Quería provocarle un sonrojo a Rin pero fue al revés y Rin ni siquiera lo sabía. Esto le dio una idea, en un futuro próximo retaría a Rin a una competencia para ver quien le provocaba un sonrojo primero al otro. Pero eso lo vería luego, ahora tenia que disculparse primero. Dejo pasar lo de la broma, por evidentes razones; el pelirrojo aun no salía y él no quería seguir mirándolo; las sensaciones que tuvo recién le resultaron un tanto incomodas, sobre todo porque no era primera vez que le pasaba, aunque ya hace un tiempo de eso. Decidió caminar hasta el vestidor y esperar a Rin allí, quería disculparse hoy.

El adolescente de hebras rojas empezó a sentir su cuerpo relajado, por lo que supo que era suficiente. Cerró la regadera y deslizó las manos por su pelo hacia atrás, quitando las gotas que caían a su rostro. Apretó un poco las mechas de atrás para dejar escapar el agua que sobraba y con una mano en su hombro estiró un poco el cuello moviéndolo hacia los lados, provocando así que sonara y se relajara por completo. Sintió el aire frío, por lo que el vapor que había alrededor se estaba disipando -Sí que era mucho- pero las duchas de Rin eran como un ritual de relajación, por ende necesitaba de algo caliente; aunque antes de esto, si se dejaba tocar por el agua fría, ese era el principio de su ritual, primero se quitaba el calor del momento y el sudor con el agua fría, para luego dejar su cuerpo en manos del mejor masaje que podría recibir alguien; el agua caliente, así podría sentir como si estuviera en un onsen. Caminó hasta el vestidor soltando un bostezo en el camino, estaba exhausto.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la figura esbelta e imponente de Sousuke apoyado en la pared, mirándolo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Las cosas que estaban en la banca eran del pelinegro y el no lo había notado. Por eso las prendas se le habían hecho familiares, sin embargo no lo pensó mucho ya que estaba agotado. Esquivó rápidamente su mirada de la mirada del pelinegro y actúo como si no estuviera allí.

—Rin.

Ignorado.

—Oi Rin.

Nuevamente ignorado.

—Tsk.

Podría simplemente haberle pedido disculpas y salir de ahí, pero a Sousuke no le gustaba hacer eso, Rin debía de mirarlo a los ojos, sino no se sentiría una verdadera disculpa. Así que lo siguiente que hizo fue aproximarse al pelirrojo que le había dado la espalda. Posó suavemente su mano en el hombro del otro. Sorprendiéndole.

Rin estaba poniéndose los pantalones que usaba para dormir, por lo que sólo estaba apoyado con una pierna, y al sentir repentinamente la mano de Sousuke en su hombro giró tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio, llevándose al pelinegro con él directo al suelo.

—¡Tú! ¡No solo asustes a alguien así! —Decía el pelirrojo enfadado levantándose del piso. Se cruzó de brazos y giró para encarar a Sousuke, pero no se esperaba eso— So-Sousuke… —Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

—No es nada.

—N-no… puede ser ¡Oi! ¿Te hiciste daño verdad?

Y solo una mirada bastó para hacer preocupar a Rin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les parecio? ¿Bueno, malo, largo, corto, aburrido? Bueno, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.<em>**

**_Lo que viene ahora esta tal cual como lo puse el dia que lo terminé ;DD_**

**_"Uff al fin lo termine, tenia empezado este fic de hace ya muchos, muchos dias pero no sabia como seguirle a esto y hubieron partes que me costaron lo suyo. Creo que lo mas difícil es terminar un capitulo, no saben cuantas veces estuve tentada a dejarlo como un solo capitulo y hacerlo largo de una sola vez, pero no lo quiero asi, ya que los fics que yo amo, los amo, porque los personajes se van enamorando de a poco o bien les cuesta darse cuenta de sus sentimientos o lo otro es que no pueden estar juntos altiro.. askdhasdj me gustan las historias largas, se nota(?_**

**_Bien lo último para no aburrirles, siempre pensé que mi primer fic seria MakoHaru o RinMako pero fue SouRin estaba sorprendida akjdhasdj uno termina de leer libros y se le vienen un montón de ideas a la cabeza, en este caso fue para estos bellos tórtolos, me alegra cooperar con el Sourin ya que no veo mucho movimiento con esta pareja, lástima :c"_**

**_PD: Si les gusto la historia, si la odian, si tengo faltas ortográficas, o bien no les pareció algo, déjenlo en un review :33 son muy bien recibidos ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba solo aceptaré criticas constructivas, es mi primer fic y no quiero irme hacia abajo tan pronto :D_**

**_See You Next Caballa Time (¬/¬)/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice hola!_**

******_Primero lo primero: ¡GRACIAS! A todas las personas que me dejaron un review, de verdad les agradezco mucho; me encanta que les haya gustado y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron 3 (kahdjasd les contaré algo que seguramente a muchas y muchos que hayan escrito les pasa o les pasó, sobre todo las primeras veces; bueno al menos a mí me pasó: Cuando me llegó el primer review salté de alegría y grité; cuando me llegó el segundo review salté de alegría y grité; cuando me llego el tercer review salté de alegría y grité y así pasó en todos y cada uno de sus reviews kasdajsd (Que penosa xD)) No, pero en verdad les digo que sus comentarios y opiniones son muy importantes para el escritor y es por eso mismo que iré dejando reviews a todos esos fics que me han hecho llorar, reír y en fin disfrutar de ellos 3 ¡GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE! (Harusa las/los ama *o* 3)_**

******_Bien lo segundo que diré: Tardé más de lo propuesto en subir este capitulo, que por cierto… Bue... ya se enterarán; más notas al final!_**

******_Free! no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está. :D_**

******_¡Disfruten de su lectura bellas criaturas!_**

* * *

><p>—¡Oi! ¿Te hiciste daño verdad? —Era la pregunta que había formulado el pelirrojo antes de que Sousuke sintiera una puntada en su hombro, haciendo que se le formara una mueca de dolor en el rostro.<p>

—Ya te lo dije, no es nada —Dijo levantándose rápidamente del frío piso, se apoyó en la banca para sostenerse; bajándole el perfil a la caída y a su hombro adolorido— Solo un pequeño golpe, más importante… Rin… Yo…

—¡¿Estás seguro?! —Rin no estaba muy convencido; a él le había dolido el golpe además de que cayó encima de su amigo pelinegro.

—¡¿Me dejarás hablar?! —Sousuke se había irritado un poco; primero le ignoraba y ahora le interrumpía; odiaba cuando Rin hacía eso, siempre lo paraba cuando quería decir algo importante –La mayoría de las veces sin intención claro, solo que a Sousuke le frustraba que fuera justo en momentos como esos- Pero al darse cuenta que no tenía por qué estar enojado ni mucho menos hablarle así a Rin, bajó un poco su mirada y su mano se fue directamente a la parte trasera de su cabeza— Lo siento… Es que, siempre me interrumpes en lo importante... —Emitió en voz alta sin querer.

Rin emitió su típico "¿Hah?" que hacía cuando no entendía algo o simplemente no creía lo que había visto o escuchado. Su mente empezó a trabajar para entender a qué se refería Sousuke, y entonces recordó que estaba molesto con él y que seguramente lo que quería era disculparse. Se maldijo para sí, todos sus "planes" para ignorar a Sousuke y hacer que le rogara se habían ido por el caño, y encima culpa de él. Aunque pensándolo bien, había sido culpa de la caída y que él le dirigiera la palabra no significaba nada, solo lo había hecho para parecer amable y asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien –Mentira-.

—Bueno, si estás bien ya me voy —Agarró su toalla y la ropa sucia y sudada para salir.

—¿Eh? —Sousuke se sintió confundido. No podía entender esa capacidad que tenía Rin para pasar de un estado a otro; era como los cambios de estado del agua. Así que aún seguía molesto y planeaba ignorarlo, ¡Pero que terco! Cómo se supone que se arreglarían si él lo ignoraba; ¡Agh! No entendía la lógica del pelirrojo. Así que antes de que Rin abandonara el cuarto de las duchas lo agarró del brazo— Escucha… Yo

—¡Oi! —Intentaba soltarse del agarre del pelinegro. Se sorprendió; aunque esperaba algo como eso de parte de Sousuke, su amigo no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería, tal y como él.

—¡Rin! ¡No me ignores! —El pelinegro afirmaba fuertemente el brazo de su amigo para que no se soltara. ¡Pero que pesado era Rin a veces! Sabía que la había cagado y quería enmendarlo pero su amigo no lo estaba dejando; normalmente Rin ya habría cedido; de hecho ya le había dirigido la palabra, no entendía porque se empeñaba en ignorarlo. ¿Tal vez era que quería hacerse el difícil?

—¡Calla! —El adolescente pelirrojo se negaba a escucharlo y ni siquiera le estaba dirigiendo la mirada.

— ¡Oi! ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil? Sé que fui muy pesado e irritante pero quiero arreglarlo ¿Entiendes? —Esto ya era mucho, no sabía por que Rin se estaba portando tan pesado, cuando reñían generalmente se arreglaban rápido, solo bastaba una competencia, un reto; algo para hacer que Rin olvidara el por qué de su enojo. No entendía por qué ahora le estaba costando tanto convencerlo. Al final de cuentas solo era una estúpida pelea más— No entiendo por qué me quieres seguir ignorando, fue una estúpida pelea por cambiar de camas, ni que te hubiera roto uno de tus mangas para niñas —Quiso aligerar el ambiente; gran error.

—¿Hah? —Rin tomó del brazo a Sousuke y con su mano libre apretó el cuello de su camiseta como si fuera a pegarle— ¿Una estúpida pelea? —Normalmente el comentario de Sousuke sobre sus mangas le habría hecho avergonzar y lo hubiera negado inmediatamente, pero no estaba para eso— No la trates como una estúpida pelea.

¿Exagerado? No, tal vez un nivel más bajo que eso, pero definitivamente Rin estaba loco ¿Cómo era que le había dado tanta importancia a esa estúpida pelea? Pff si realmente quería dormir arriba solo debía pedirlo y ya. Sousuke abrió sus ojos; pero que estúpido era, obviamente Rin no estaba enojado por eso, era porque lo había actuado pesadamente cuando trató de ayudarle. Suspiró y tomó la mano del pelirrojo para alejarla de su cuello, pero Rin no lo soltó —¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? Es solo que no quería molestarte, tú ganaste la cama de abajo no tenías por qué cambiármela —Ni una pista del verdadero porqué, siempre haciéndose el fuerte para no preocupar a nadie por su hombro herido mucho menos a Rin.

—Mientes… —Susurró Rin apretando aún más el agarre de la camiseta de Sousuke— ¡Sé que te pasó algo y no me lo has dicho, no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte delante de mí ¿Sabes? Te ofrecí el cambiar de literas únicamente porque ese día te habías sobre esforzado, no era lástima ni nada, es solo que tú no escuchas a la gente y piensas que todos te tienen pena ¿Qué significa un hombro destrozado? Jamás te vi incapaz de hacer algo, de hecho puedes pensar que solo seguí insistiendo por tu actitud pesada, porque así fue e iba a desistir en algún momento! ¡Pero! Pero… No entiendo porque dirigiste esa mirada hacía mi… —Susurró esto último. Rin se había desahogado, tenía que hacerlo; quizás no dijo todo lo que pensaba con delicadeza como debía hacerlo, pero no le quedó de otra porque al parecer su amigo no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle qué le había pasado. Desistió del agarre y salió rápidamente de ahí dejando en shock al pelinegro.

Los ojos de Sousuke no podían estar más abiertos ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Lo había sorprendido; Rin soltó todo eso de una vez y se fue sin dejarle tiempo de explicarle. Se sentó en la banca y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. De vuelta al principio de la pelea. Realmente se sentía un tonto, pero es qué en esos momentos no sabía que decir. Rin dijo algo de una mirada, él solo recordaba haberlo mirado feo, como en sus otras tantas peleas, ¡Ya estaba cansado de repetirlo! ésta había sido una pelea más ¿Por qué Rin estaba tan molesto? Dirigió su mirada al piso y vio que el pelirrojo había dejado tirada su toalla, más bien seguramente se le había caído cuando tomó todo tan rápido para salir de ahí. La recogió y la dobló dejándola encima con su ropa; dejó escapar una muy leve sonrisa al ver que la toalla tenía la palabra "Shark" y un pequeño tiburón al lado mostrando sus dientes; le daba gracia ya que los tiburones le recordaban siempre a su amigo, y no solo por los dientes sino por su carácter; no estaba muy seguro de si los tiburones tenían carácter, pero seguramente Rin sería un buen tiburón.

¡Rayos! De verdad no quería estar enojado con Rin, pero al parecer la había cagado más; sí tan solo entendiera la molestia del pelirrojo, podrían hablarlo calmadamente y arreglar todo. ¿Si le contara a Rin el verdadero motivo del por qué había rechazado el cambiar de literas, haría que el pelirrojo lo perdonase? Es que ese era el problema, ahora no entendía porque debía pedir perdón. Sousuke se estiró para atrás medio acostándose en la banca, agarró la toalla de Rin y se la puso en la cara; estaba algo húmeda todavía y eso refrescaba su cabeza. No quería contarle a Rin lo que le había dicho ese viejo, no quería dar lástima; aunque Rin digiera que no la tuviera no es como si de la nada te sentaras al lado de tu amigo y le contaras que te habían dicho juguete roto así sin más sin esperar una reacción negativa por el "Cumplido" que había llegado a tus oídos; no podía ir donde Rin y decirle "Oye me siento mal porque me llamaron juguete roto, porque acaban de tapar esa pequeña luz que hiciste surgir en mi, porque ya no podré nadar contigo, porque… no sirvo…" No podía decir eso sin esperar pena ni lástima a cambio. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

El adolescente pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama con sus brazos y piernas totalmente extendidos; se sentía raro; de todas las veces que había peleado con Sousuke nunca había explotado así como hizo en ésta. Quizá no debió decir lo que dijo, sí Sousuke no quería contarle seguramente era porque de verdad era algo importante que solo quería guardarse para él y tal vez no quería preocuparlo; pero no contándoselo y haber dejado ver esa actitud, lo habían hecho preocupar más de lo que estaría si le hubiese contado. —Ahh… —Se le escapó un suspiro. "_Piensas que todos te tienen pena" "¿Qué significa un hombro destrozado?" _No pudo evitar poner curvos sus labios hacia abajo; le había dicho todas esas cosas a Sousuke sin pensar en como se sentía. Se dio vuelta quedando de lado y acurrucó sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho abrazándolas. Jamás debería haber explotado así, no cuando sabía lo doloroso que debía ser para el pelinegro; también sabía que Sousuke probablemente no quería preocuparlo y por eso no le contaba nada; incluso sabía que con el orgullo de su amigo, jamás se dejaría ver débil; y esa debía ser una de las razones por las que rechazó la cama. Si sabía todo esto, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo, sin embargo, ni siquiera le había dejado hablar cuando intento disculparse; bueno que él había planeado ignorarlo un poco para que le rogara y todo ese cuento pero jamás pensó que acabarían enojándose de nuevo; incluso ya había olvidado por qué se había molestado tanto por algo así. Típico del pelirrojo, siempre tan temperamental en el momento y cuando por fin pensaba las cosas, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su enfado o ni se acordaba, aunque sí recordaba algo… _Esa mirada…_

Rin se estiró completamente en la cama de nuevo y agarró el despertador que tenía atrás en el respaldo de su cama; donde tenía toda la colección de mangas que Sousuke había mencionado antes; vio que marcaba las once con trece minutos; era ya bastante tarde. Se paró de la cama y se acercó a su escritorio, allí bajo otros papeles se encontraba una carta con la estampilla de otro país; la tomó un momento entre sus manos, mirándola indeciso, tuvo la intención de abrirla pero desistió y en lugar de dejarla donde mismo la echó al primer cajón del escritorio; luego se ocuparía de eso, por ahora debía dormir ya que estaba exhausto y debía levantarse temprano mañana; habían terminado las competencias de natación pero no las clases, aún le quedaban unas semanas. Tomó su reproductor de música y conectó los audífonos, nada mejor que escuchar un poco de sus tan amadas canciones de relajación, instrumentales; el reproductor de Rin tenía música de todos los estilos, era muy variado; desde Hip-Hop hasta las canciones más románticas que habían; por supuesto la gran mayoría eran en inglés. Estaba tecleando rápido, buscaba la lista de reproducción que había creado de ésta relajante música que ocupaba para dormir; cuando una gota se interpuso en su camino. ¿Gota? ¿De dónde había caído esa gota? Se tocó el pelo y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba húmedo y le escurrían gotitas, revolvió la ropa que había dejado encima de la canasta buscando su toalla pero no la encontró, seguramente se le había caído en el baño; pensó un momento en ir a buscarla pero descartó la idea por el hecho de que era muy tarde para andar por ahí y que si lo pillaban ahora, sí se llevaría un reto; lo dejó en manos del auxiliar que seguramente la encontraría y la guardaría para luego preguntar de quién era. —Buenas… —¿Qué iba a hacer? Le iba a dar las buenas noches a su amigo, y él no estaba ahí; por fin calló en cuenta que Sousuke aún no regresaba ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Que más da. Apagó la luz y abrió las sabanas, se acomodó en la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca. Suspiró y se volvió a levantar.

—Zaki-kun… —Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos— Yamazaki-kun… —¿Quién podría molestarlo cuando estaba tan bien durmiendo? Surcó sus cejas y entreabrió un poco sus ojos— ¡Ah! Yamazaki-kun te he tratado de despertar todo este raro, pero tienes el sueño demasiado pesado —¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué estaba viendo al auxiliar en su habitación? Y encima como había subido hasta su cama— Yamazaki-kun ¿Estás escuchando? —Levantó levemente su tronco y con sus manos se frotó un poco los ojos, todo estaba tan blanco... ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Dónde… estoy? —En medio de la pregunta se le escapó un bostezo, aún seguía medio dormido.

—En las duchas —Le respondió un hombre ya de edad pasando el trapeador por debajo de las bancas.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Se sentía un poco confundido, ¿Por qué estaba en las duchas?

—Eso quisiera saber ¿No deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación? Ya son más de las doce —El auxiliar se paró en frente de Sousuke, puso las manos en las caderas dejando el trapeador apoyado en su estómago; su cara demostraba un leve enojo.

A Sousuke se le escapó otro bostezo ¿Qué horas serían? Frotó nuevamente sus ojos, aún no lograba despertar del todo; quizás de que rato estaba durmiendo allí y ni se había percatado. Cuando ya estuvo más despierto logró recordar la ducha que se había dado y por supuesto la pelea que tuvo con Rin, se había puesto la toalla de éste en la cara y seguramente se quedó dormido entre sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, me vine a duchar y me recosté un rato en la banca, no sabía que era tan tarde —Se disculpó con el auxiliar y se paró rápidamente dejando caer la toalla de Rin al suelo, la recogió y la puso con su otra ropa entre sus brazos.

—Si, ya puedo verlo. Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación ahora mismo, y da las gracias porque te encontré yo y no el vigilante. —El auxiliar movió el carrito donde se encontraban una escoba, ahora el trapero, agua y todo lo que usaba para limpiar y se adentró a los baños por el otro costado.

—Gracias —Gesticuló el pelinegro quien recibió como respuesta una levantada de mano.

Miró hacia la banca por si se le quedaba algo, pero no; así que salió de inmediato de allí ¿Qué rayos? Así que se había quedado dormido en la banca del vestidor, qué descuidado. Caminó por los pasillos con sigilo para no toparse con el vigilante si no se llevaría una reprimenda; por suerte logró llegar a la entrada de su habitación sin ser descubierto. Abrió la puerta con sutileza por respeto al sueño de Rin y entró dejando su ropa en el piso. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a eso, caminó de memoria hacia la litera y subió los peldaños para llegar a su tan ansiada cama; estaba exhausto.

—¡Gehh! —Casi se cae de espaldas al ver un cuerpo allí ¿Qué demonios? Ahora había alguien en su cama, genial. Esperen un momento si Rin estaba abajo ¿Quién estaba en su cama? —.….. —Ahora que lo pensaba no se había fijado si verdaderamente Rin estaba abajo, así que con disgusto se soltó de la escalera y empezó a tantear en la cama del pelirrojo; no había nadie allí. Ahora con sus ojos ya más acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la pieza, notó que las sabanas estaban desordenadas y que raramente la almohada que estaba allí era la suya —Mhmm… —Escuchó un leve suspiro y cómo la persona durmiendo en su cama se daba vuelta bruscamente. Asomó su cabeza para mirar y pudo distinguir el rostro de Rin; no se veía claramente pero si podía distinguir algunas de sus facciones.

Sonrió al ver que Rin estaba durmiendo allí en su cama, después de todo era un terco sin remedio. Eso sí, le dio tanta gracia al ver que Rin era de esas personas que no podían dormir sin su almohada; seguramente esa maña la tenía de pequeño porque recordaba todas las veces que el pelirrojo se quedaba a dormir en su casa y todo el bochinche que armaba porque no podía dormir. Caminó hasta donde había tirado la ropa sucia y recogió la toalla del pelirrojo, la pieza ya la veía con toda claridad; no como un felino, pero sí lo suficiente. Dobló la toalla y la colocó con mucho cuidado bajo la almohada de Rin, dejando que se viera un poco y así pudiera verla luego en la mañana. Sousuke era lo suficientemente alto como para mirar por encima de la litera de arriba, así que se quedó por un momento observando al pelirrojo. La cara de Rin durmiendo era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado de él respecto a cuando era un infante; por supuesto se refería al físico, y sí, tal vez un poco a su personalidad; pero Sousuke sabía que en el fondo Rin seguía siendo un romanticón que lloraba con mangas para niñas, en el fondo Rin siempre seguía igual de sensible; aunque se había hecho mucho más fuerte; ya no lloraba cuando perdía en una competencia y tampoco se rendía cuando las cosas se ponían feas; y pensar que todo lo nuevo de Rin lo conoció hace sólo algunos meses.

El rostro de Rin durmiendo lucía tan relajado como siempre, sin preocupaciones; dejaba escapar leves ronquidos que demostraban su cansancio, además de que su boca siempre estaba entreabierta; dejándole ver a Sousuke lo mal que respiraba el pelirrojo a veces. El adolescente pelinegro llevó su mano al rostro de Rin y lo acarició suavemente, viendo como éste al principio dejaba ver una especie de mueca al ser tocado, para luego seguir durmiendo. Suspiró. Si le hubiera dicho que sí a Rin hace unas horas cuando le ofreció el cambio de camas, éste no estaría enojado con él; y al final de cuentas después de todo lo que había armado igual iba a terminar durmiendo en la cama del pelirrojo. Se sintió mal, de saber que las cosas iban a terminar así, jamás se hubiera negado; bueno, no es como si lo haya hecho a propósito tampoco, sólo que en ese momento no se sentía bien. Sousuke pasó sus dedos por entremedio del cabello de Rin, sintiendo así en el aire un olor a shampoo; era fresco, perfectamente combinable con Rin. Ver su cara tan calmada le había traído calma también; se paró un poco en puntitas y acercó su rostro al de Rin, depositándole un beso en la frente —_Lo siento… _—Le susurró en el oído. Esa había sido una disculpa un poco cobarde, pero muy sincera.

El pelirrojo se removió un poco en la cama y se dio vuelta para el lado contrario. Por un momento el corazón de Sousuke saltó, pensó que Rin despertaría y le vería haciendo algo vergonzoso. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se acostó rápidamente en la cama, ya era muy tarde como para seguir despierto y mañana tocaba clases temprano en la mañana. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio que invadía su cuerpo; el aroma de Rin se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales, _tan exquisito_… Las sabanas le llegaban a la cintura, ya que tenía un poco de calor y abrazando un poco su almohada se fue en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Sé que quedo muy demasiado simple y además aburrido, pero decidí dejarlo así y no demorarme más con la actualización; he andado demasiado ocupada con el tema de las universidades y todo eso, además de que me tendré que ir bien pinche lejos :'ccc bueno, (Alguna hermosa criatura es de ConcepciónChile(?)) Bueno ese no es el tema. Decidí dejarlo hasta acá porque ya para el otro capitulo este tema finaliza y ahí vamos con lo que realmente nos convoca "El brazo roto de Sousuke y los problemas de los que Rin se encargará"_**

******_Uhm ¡Otra cosa! (No sé por qué me gusta hablar tanto :G pero quiero que sepan que si leen todo lo que pongo en las notas ajkdadjasd LAS/LOS AMO 3)_**

**_Les explicaré, porque siento que quedó algo raro. La pelea en sí, no es la gran cosa; al menos para Sousuke no lo es, y de hecho para Rin tampoco, es solo que en un momento se dijo que haría que Sousuke le rogara y de ahí que se demuestre un tanto pesado; aunque si lo notaron cuando Rin explotó le hecho en cara a Sousuke algo sobre una mirada, pues bien Rin solo lo dijo sin pensar, más bien se le escapó, porque si lo han visto, lo que siempre hace al recordar la pelea o algo es acordarse de esa mirada. ¿Qué mirada? La que le dirigió Sousuke mientras peleaban ¿Qué tipo de mirada era? Solo Rin lo sabe okno les diré mas adelante; en fin solo quiero decir que la pelea como bien dice Sousuke es sólo otra más de tantas, lamento haberle dado tanto rodeo, pero lo sentí un poco necesario._**

******_Y para las personas que pensaban que podría venir una reconciliación un tanto sexosa uhm… pues siento defraudarlos hasgdsah. Sobre que Sousuke se quiebra el hombro como dice en la reseña ¡Es verdad! Después de todo ese es el tema del fic y ahí es donde iremos viendo como la relación de amistad de Sou y Rin va cambiando a algo más._**

******_Eso sería todo, si tienen alguna duda por favor déjenla en un bonito review okno XDDD(Muchas gracias a las personas que lo dejaron, os agradezco nuevamente(paréntesis en un paréntesis; Amo cuando las escritor s de España dicen "Os dejo" "Dejadlo en un bonito review" "Os amo" "Esperadlo con ansias" sadbashdja en verdad lo amo *o*) no saben lo feliz que me hacen 3)_**

**_PD: Si les gusto la historia, si la odian, si tengo faltas ortográficas, o bien no les pareció algo, déjenlo en un review :33 son muy bien recibidos ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba solo aceptaré criticas constructivas, es mi primer fic y no quiero irme hacia abajo tan pronto :D (Pues sobre esto último, esta vez aceptaré todo lo que quieran, ya sé que el capitulo me quedo bien horrible; Les pido disculpas :'ccc)_**

******_See You Next Caballa Time… (¬/¬)/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice hola!_**

**_No sé si aun me quedan lectores... pero bueh..._**

**_Sé que no tengo excusas para aparecerme a estar horas, pero lo cierto es que hubieron partes que me costaron, se me iba la inspiración y bueno terminé haciendo el capitulo por partes :'ccc así que como recompensa o espero que así lo sientan, les traje un capitulo más largo de lo habitual :DDD_**

**_Free no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está. :D_**

**_¡Disfruten de su lectura bellas criaturas!_**

* * *

><p>Eran ya aproximadamente las dos de la tarde; hora de almuerzo. Rin y Sousuke se dirigían hacia el comedor como todos los días; ese día particularmente hacía un calor insoportable, por lo que andaban con las camisetas negras que en la parte superior izquierda portaban la insignia de Samezuka. Alrededor de ellos se veían adolescentes sentados en las bancas, unos recostados en los espacios verdes y muchos practicando en las canchas. La hora de almuerzo iba variando toda la semana; mejor dicho los cursos se iban rotando, unos almorzaban antes y otros después. Se había adquirido esa práctica por la cantidad de alumnos que llegaban todos los años, y el comedor no era lo suficientemente espacioso; aunque se estaba construyendo otro.<p>

Rin y Sousuke se giraron cuando escucharon una tierna voz llamarles. Se trataba de Ai. Al ser día viernes daba la casualidad que, el curso de Rin y Sousuke, el de Ai, y el de Momotarou debían compartir comedor. Se extrañaron cuando vieron a Ai sin la compañía del chico de ojos ámbar; ya que siempre los días viernes – Y sin falta - era Momo el que traía consigo a Nitori del brazo corriendo por todas partes.

Pudieron observar que Ai venía corriendo detrás de ellos, porque estaba un poco agitado.

—Ai no te esfuerces demasiado con este calor.

—Lo… Lo siento… estuve… gritándoles un poco… pero no me escucharon —Nitori se encontraba un tanto encorvado y con las manos sobre sus muslos, respiraba un tanto dificultoso.

Rin lo miró un tanto culpable al no haberse percatado, el pobre chico había corrido tras ellos con un calor insoportable.

—¡Ah! ¡Rin-sempai! ¡Cuidado!

—¿Are? —Rin abrió los ojos cuando vio que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad directo a su cabeza. Se preparó a recibir el golpe, cuando vio una cabellera negra cruzarse por sus ojos y sintió un leve empujón que lo tiró hacia el lado— ¡Sousuke!

—¡Ya-Yamazaki-sempai!

Las hojas no se hicieron esperar para salir disparadas por los aires después de semejante golpe.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Un joven alto de cabellos rubios se acercaba a ellos con una actitud un tanto molestosa y despreocupada; se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello y juguetonamente guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

—Oi Cabr…

—Rin —Sousuke negó con su cabeza. Sus dedos se encontraban apretando levemente su hombro y su mirada decía "No te metas en problemas"

—Tsk —Chasqueó su lengua con molestia. Se aproximó a los arbustos recogiendo una pelota de fútbol de entre medio de éstos— Ten más cuidado —Giró la pelota entre sus manos y con molestia y brusquedad se la tiró al tipo rubio. Quería decirle unas cuantas cosas pero era bien sabido que últimamente el equipo de fútbol estaba ganando todos los partidos y se hacía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que si se metía en problemas con alguno de ellos, le reprenderían a él aunque no tuviera la culpa - ¿Preferencia? ¿Dónde? -

—Si, si —Y con una sacada de lengua, el chico de cabellera rubia tiró fuertemente un pelotazo de primera hacia la cancha de fútbol.

—¡Oi! —Rin apretó sus dientes y su mano se hizo un puño— ¡Estos…!

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por la pregunta de su kohai.

—¿Yamazaki-sempai, se encuentra bien? —Nitori miraba a su superior un tanto preocupado.

—Si, no es nada. No te preocupes —La actitud de Sousuke dejaba verle amable, aun así su tono sonaba algo distante.

—Ah… ya veo —El chico de cabellera plateada ingenuamente mostró una sonrisa, confiando en las palabras de su sempai.

Sin embargo Rin sabía que algo no iba bien, pero decidió callarse y esperar. No era el momento de hablarlo, pero pudo observar levemente el esfuerzo que Sousuke había hecho con su hombro cuando intentó alejarlo de la pelota, que por suerte no alcanzó a ninguno de los dos.

—Y entonces… ¿Yamazaki-sempai y Rin-sempai ya arreglaron sus problemas? —Nitori sacó un tema de conversación ante el repentino silencio que se hizo entre ellos.

—¿Eh? —Rin y Sousuke miraron al pequeño de ojos celestes sorprendidos.

—¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡Yo! ¡Eh! —Nitori se puso nervioso al notar que había dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Así que los gritos de Rin se escucharon en todas partes eh?

—Hmn —Nitori bajó un poco la cabeza avergonzado contestando con su cuerpo un tímido _Si._

—¡Oi idiota! —El pelirrojo se había molestado— ¡Tampoco es que grite a menudo! —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus cejas se juntaron.

Nitori y Sousuke lo miraron como diciendo "Si, claro" y comenzaron a caminar al comedor; dejando a Rin avergonzado.

—¡Oi…!

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Rin-sempai! ¡Rin-sempai!

Los tres giraron hacia atrás para observar cómo un torbellino de cabellera anaranjada venía corriendo a toda velocidad, derrochando energía.

—¡Rin-sempai! ¡Rin-sempai! —El chico de ojos ámbar se tiró con los brazos abiertos al cuello de Rin, quién lo esquivó rápidamente y con habilidad; dejando a Momo chocar con un árbol.

—¡Oi Momo! Te he dicho que no seas tan ruidoso.

—¡Ahh! Rin-sempai que cruel —El Mikoshiba menor se sobaba la cara y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

—Momo-kun… —Nitori se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, con claro signo de lástima.

—Ai no te apiades de él, le pasa por gastar energía sin razón —Rin comenzó a caminar seguido del pelinegro.

—¡Qué cruel! —Su mano tocaba la punta de su nariz— Oh~… —Dejó escapar Momo con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Momo-kun?

—¿Rin-sempai y Yamazaki-sempai ya se arreglaron?

El pelirrojo paró en seco su caminar y se giró hacia donde Nitori y Mikoshiba —¡Ya dije que no grito todo el tiempo!

—Pf jajaja —Sousuke dejó escapar una leve risa— ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora estás gritando?

—C-Calla idiota.

Momo y Nitori se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Después de todo, sus sempais se habían arreglado; para ambos fueron un poco incómodos los gritos que se escuchaban y que provenían de la habitación de al lado; pero por primera vez en lo que respectaba al año, Momo se había quedado callado y yacía como muerto en su cama. Era comprensible pues su energía la utilizó nadando; aunque ninguna de las otras veces había quedado tan agotado.

Y fue así como en el sepulcral silencio en el que se encontraban, que habían escuchado parte de la pelea; Momo quiso ir a detenerlos aun sin energía, pero Nitori se lo había negado; después de todo se imaginaba que la relación de Rin y Yamazaki era de constantes peleas absurdas, aunque ésta no lo pareció.

—Será mejor que se apresuren o nos quedaremos sin lugar —El pelirrojo llamó a los adolescentes menores que se habían quedado parados.

El almuerzo pasó rápido y fue más bullicioso de lo normal, si de por sí Momo metía bulla como por veinte personas ahora con Rin gritando también, por lo menos eran unas cuarenta. Todo el tiempo que duró su almuerzo, las miradas estuvieron dirigidas hacia su mesa; pues Momo gozaba de molestar al pelirrojo con los gritos de la otra noche y los de ahora, y Rin se empeñaba en negarlos con aun más gritos. El primero en abandonar la mesa fue el pelinegro, con la excusa de que se sentía un poco mareado y luego le siguió Rin dando por terminada la discusión absurda que se había generado con Momo, él sabía que no gritaba a menudo; y por último el torbellino de ojos ámbar fue llamado por un grupo de chicos de su curso para ir en busca de chicas, lo que hizo que el Mikoshiba menor saliera corriendo con apenas tiempo de dejar la bandeja sucia en el lugar de lavado; dejando así a un Nitori con todas las miradas de molestias puestas en él por lo escandalosa de su mesa, cuando él sólo había abierto la boca para comer.

Cuando Rin entró al cuarto, lo primero que vio le sorprendió y no pudo evitar demostrarlo en su cara. Sousuke estaba acomodándose una férula negra en el hombro.

—Ah, bienvenido —El pelinegro lo miró por un segundo y luego tomó una camiseta azul de su cama y se la colocó.

—Gracias —Rin giró su cara un tanto apenado, no había visto a Sousuke así y por lo demás sólo se había enterado ayer de la condición de su hombro.

—Y entonces… ¿Dejaste que Momo te ganara?

—¡No! —¿Vamos que no iban a dejar ese tema de lado?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, quiso desviar la atención de Rin fuera de él y funciono, además también disfrutaba de molestarlo —Por cierto… Te llegó una carta.

—Hmn ¿Otra? —El pelirrojo se acercó a su escritorio, donde efectivamente había una carta, esta vez con…

—¿Son buenas noticias?

—Oye, Sousuke… ¿Qué harás después de graduarte?

El moreno se sorprendió un poco por la repentina pregunta, pero después de todo Rin tenía curiosidad y él como amigo, necesitaba ser sincero. Se cruzó de brazos en una pose casual —Buena pregunta —Tenía una idea de que hacer con su vida, pero no era nada seguro; además cada vez que podía se preguntaba si eso era lo que quería— Supongo que volveré a casa a ayudar a mi padre con el negocio.

—¿De verdad vas a… dejar de nadar? —Rin lucía demasiado cabizbajo, no quería que Sousuke abandonara su sueño de nadar.

—Si —La cara de Rin dejaba ver lo decaído que estaba— No pongas esa cara, ya te dije, mi sueño se hizo realidad —Sousuke mostró una sonrisa sincera.

Rin lo quedó mirando por unos segundos dudoso, pero algo en Sousuke hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué harás mañana? —El pelirrojo giró la silla y pasó sus piernas por entre medio de ésta, quedando así sentado al revés.

Sousuke se encogió de hombros, la verdad no tenía mucho que hacer, pero no le apetecía quedarse en los dormitorios —Pensaba ir a darme una vuelta por casa o algo ¿Y tú que harás?

Rin también se encogió de hombros, Gou lo había invitado a comer; Haru y los demás irían a uno de esos restaurantes donde puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, como un tenedor libre— Gou me invitó a comer con Haru y los demás, algo así como una celebración por ganar…. —Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de si eso sería muy cómodo, vamos que era a su equipo al que habían derrotado y él iría a celebrar con ellos ¡Qué cabeza! — … —Se quedó mudo por un momento por no haberlo pensado antes.

El pelirrojo fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando vio como el pelinegro se aproximaba a la escalera de la litera, seguramente se tomaría una siesta, después de todo había dicho que se sentía mareado; aunque no le creía nada. Sólo observó atentamente; pudo haberle ofrecido su cama nuevamente, pero necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

Cuando Sousuke uso su brazo derecho y ejerció fuerza sobre él para sostenerse, su cara se desfiguró totalmente; bajó de inmediato y se llevó una mano a la parte superior de su brazo —Creo que… —Rin lo miró expectante, sabía que le ocurría algo desde que lo jaló para que la pelota no se estrellara contra su cara— Debería ir al médico...

—Te acompañaré —El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido— Iremos mañana a primera hora, ¿Necesitas sacar hora o sólo basta con ir?

—C-Creo que estará bien si llamo antes.

—Está decidido entonces —Rin se paró de la silla y se acercó a su cama, cogió su almohada y también la de Sousuke, y las intercambió— Y no seas porfiado —Fue su última palabra.

Sousuke aun lucia demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de Rin pero no pudo evitar que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios. Tapó su boca porque la cara de Rin lucía molesta, pero es que no podía parar; hace tiempo no se reía así. Sus hombros aun hacían el típico movimiento de arriba/abajo cuando te estás riendo; entonces ya un poco más calmado se sentó en la cama y miró directamente al pelirrojo —Gracias… —Sonrió— Creo que… Ahora dormiré un rato, por alguna razón me siento cansado —Normal, ayer había sido victima de muchas cosas por así decirlo: la competencia; donde nado con todo lo que tenía, la discusión con Rin, quedarse dormido en las duchas, ser despertado e interrumpir su sueño cuando podrían haberlo dejado dormir ahí, acostarse en una cama donde el olor era tan exquisito que le costó pegar ojo, despertar a las seis de la mañana por culpa de Rin y su despertador. Era obvio que estaría cansado si había dormido muy mal; mejor dicho, no había dormido nada.

El pelirrojo solo le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue para continuar con las actividades del club. Cuando la puerta se cerró y estuvo solo en la habitación, se acostó sobre la cama de Rin – Ahora temporalmente suya - y estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta tocar la litera de arriba. Pensando en Rin y su actitud dejó escapar una sonrisa; ese pelirrojo siempre le sacaba unas cuantas inconscientemente. Cerró sus ojos y contuvo la respiración por un momento, luego botó por la boca; a decir verdad sí se sentía un poco mareado, aunque anteriormente solo haya sido una excusa para abandonar la mesa e ir a acomodarse la férula. No quería que Rin lo viera porque no quería ver la cara que había puesto minutos atrás; pero pensándolo bien él mismo tenia la culpa al no querer que Rin se preocupe, era obvio que el pelirrojo demostraría preocupación; si el caso fuera al revés él también estaría sumamente preocupado por su amigo y querría ayudarlo en lo que más pudiera.

Por su mente pasaron recuerdos frescos de esta mañana.

_No sabía cuantas vueltas ya se había dado en la cama, pero no podía pegar ojo. Cada vez que se removía, el olor que se desprendía de la cama lo dejaba atontado; aunque no podía negar que le gustaba lo que se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales. Lo último que recuerda después de tantas vueltas, fue haber abrazado un poco la almohada e irse con Morfeo._

_Cinco minutos… o eso le pareció; no había dormido nada y cuando al fin cierra sus ojos, la alarma del pelirrojo suena con todo lo que tiene y además suena contra su oreja; ya que Rin al parecer la había olvidado. Colocó su almohada por sobre su cabeza tratando así de tapar sus oídos; pero es en vano, ya está despierto y aunque siente que le falta energía decide levantarse._

_Cuando está fuera de su cama su vista de dirige por encima de la litera y lo que ve es un Rin sentado con la toalla de tiburón entre sus manos, sus miradas se conectan un segundo; entonces rápidamente la esquiva, se acerca al closet donde está colgado su uniforme y lo tira sobre la cama. Siente como el pelirrojo va bajando y una vez que llega abajo dirige su mirada hacia él._

_Incómodo… Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir el ambiente que se formó esa mañana de viernes cuando el tiburón y la ballena se miraron a los ojos._

—...

—...

_Ninguno de los dos hallaba la manera de empezar a hablar sin eximirse primero. ¿El problema? No sabían cómo hacerlo y estaban un poco avergonzados._

—¡_Rin!_

—¡_Sousuke!_

_Los dos se encontraron sorprendidos por la repentina sincronía que tuvieron al llamarse, e inmediatamente sonrieron; esto solía pasarles muy a menudo cuando pequeños. La explicación no era otra que les ocurría por estar demasiado tiempo el uno con el otro._

—_Rin yo… _—_El pelinegro fue el primero en tratar de articular algunas palabras pero fue interrumpido por Rin al instante._

—_No. Sousuke… Yo debo disculparme… Reaccioné como un niño cuando sabía que te costaría hablarme sobre tu hombro _—_Rin dirigió su mirada hacia el piso_.

—_Nada de eso… Fui yo quien actúo como un crío, solo tratabas de quitarle presión a mi hombro y encima me enojo… Ja~ qué tipo de amigo soy… si no puedo confiar en ti… por supuesto que confío en ti… Rin yo…_

—_Entonces… Te pasó algo, ¿Verdad? _—_Rin miró firmemente al pelinegro_— _Porque… si no por qué reaccionarias así…_

_Sousuke lo miró con la misma intensidad y entonces Rin dejó el tema. Entendía que el pelinegro necesitaba un poco de tiempo, porque por lo que había visto se sentía un inútil; pero él haría todo para que se diera cuenta de lo contrario._

El pelinegro dio media vuelta y se quedó dormido.

Cuando Rin entró al cuarto luego de una agitada tarde en el club, se encontró con un Sousuke durmiendo. Su boca estaba entre abierta y su expresión era calmada y relajada; su pecho se movía arriba y abajo junto con su mano que se encontraba sobre éste. Se sentó un momento en la silla del escritorio y contempló a su amigo dormir. Ciertamente Sousuke lucia tan relajado que le era imposible quitar su mirada de esa vista que pocas veces le dejaba ver el pelinegro; y es que la mayor parte del tiempo y en todas partes el ceño de Sousuke se encontraba fruncido, así que su cara durmiente le mostraba otro espectáculo, algo… que no podía dejar de admirar.

Se quedó observando un buen rato al pelinegro hasta que lo vio removerse. Despacio y delicadamente Sousuke abrió sus ojos, una vez se acostumbró, llevó su mirada hacia él.

—Hola bello durmiente —Rin sonrió y se giró en su silla hacia el escritorio.

—Hmn… —El pelinegro bostezó— Así que… ¿De buen humor? ¿Qué paso? —Otro bostezo.

—Realmente nada. No creo tener una razón solo lo estoy y ya —Se giró hacia Sousuke y le mostró una sonrisa.

—Hmmn… No te creo —El pelinegro le devolvió una sonrisa molestosa.

Rin se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia su escritorio. No le diría que le hizo feliz el ver su cara mientras dormía. —Ya son las siete y media, iré a correr un rato —El pelirrojo se paró y comenzó a desvestirse— ¿Te quedarás durmiendo, verdad?

Sousuke hubiera contestado inmediatamente, de verdad lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera mirando a Rin y su – Sexy - desvestida.

—¿Sousuke?

—Ah, si… creo que pasaré de largo por hoy.

Rin lo miró un poco confundido con su ropa deportiva ya pegada a su cuerpo —Bien —Enredó sus audífonos en el cuello y se fue dejando a Sousuke nuevamente solo en el cuarto.

Contrario al día anterior, esa mañana de sábado había amanecido nublado en Iwatobi. Rin y Sousuke se encontraban sentados en los incómodos asientos del metro, ya que sorpresivamente no había tanta gente tomando esa línea; eso sí, iban uno al frente del otro. Rin llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra con capucha y unos caquis que se ajustaban en sus pantorrillas, iba cruzado de brazos y su cara se encontraba molesta. Sousuke que se encontraba en frente de él llevaba puesto un poleron celeste y sus pantalones deportivos negros con líneas blancas a los lados, sus labios estaban levemente curvados hacia arriba mientras miraba los pucheros que hacía Rin. Y es que cómo no reírse, si la noche anterior había colocado deliberadamente el despertador en la repisa de la cama de arriba sin que Rin se diera cuenta, lo puso a la hora estimada y esperó; cuando el despertador sonó con todo lo que tenía la pobre oreja de Rin había sido víctima primaria de aquel delito, además del susto, había dado un salto en la cama haciendo que su cabeza chocara con el molesto techo, el dolor en su cabeza y el chichón formado no se hicieron esperar, y he aquí un Rin molesto en el metro cruzado de brazos haciendo pucheros.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando los dos adolescentes abandonaron el metro. El fisioterapeuta que ve normalmente a Sousuke se encontraba atendiendo en el centro médico de la ciudad de al lado, por lo que deberían ir hasta allí. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el recinto un tanto lleno, pero solamente eran tres las personas que venían delante de Sousuke, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado.

Una vez fue llamado, Sousuke se aseguró de que Rin también entrara con él. Ya había decido aceptar toda la compañía y ayuda que el pelirrojo le quería proporcionar.

—Yamazaki-kun, veamos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Tu próxima cita era dentro de una semana —El hombre, que aparentaba unos treinta años se sentó en una silla e hizo que Sousuke se subiera a la camilla que había junto a él.

—Si, bueno… creo que hice un mal movimiento con mi hombro…

—¿Nadando? —Interrumpió— Te dije que no deberías haber nadado, tu hombro está demasiado deteriorado— Hizo un ademán con las manos para que Sousuke se quitará la ropa superior.

—No exactamente, no creo haberlo forzado tanto —Sousuke comenzó a desvestirse mientras sentía la mirada preocupada de Rin sobre él.

El hombre de seria mirada se acercó a Sousuke y sus brazos fueron a parar a la parte superior del pelinegro, quitándole así la férula negra. Ciertamente el hombro de Sousuke lucía muy mal, aun se encontraba con ese color entre rojo y morado que había dejado ver en el torneo; pero era de menor tamaño. El hombre estiró el brazo de Sousuke hacia sí y contorneó con su mano el hombro, apretó un poco la parte entre la clavícula y éste.

—¿Te duele? —Dirigió su mirada hacia Sousuke.

—No.

—Hmm… —El hombre dirigió el brazo de Sousuke en dirección al techo, pero antes de que el brazo adoptara la posición perfectamente lineal, Sousuke dejó escapar un pequeño gemido acompañado de una mueca de dolor— ¿Has hecho una fuerza mal hecha, o te has caído? —Dejó el brazo de Sousuke en su posición original.

—No… —Sousuke dio una rápida mirada hacia Rin y luego siguió observando al hombre delante de él.

—Pues… —El hombre lo miró dudoso— No estoy seguro pero creo puede ser un leve esguince —Puso su mano en la punta de su pera— Tal vez esté equivocado así que será mejor que vayas con un traumatólogo.

Sousuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el hombre fue más rápido y se dirigió a Rin.

—Yamazaki-kun es demasiado obstinado, supongo que si vino contigo es porque eres de confianza, así que te lo encargo por favor —Rin lo miró sorprendido— Es tan terco cuando se trata de natación —El hombre movía su cabeza en un gesto de negación— Pero supongo que esto no fue causado por eso, así que debe ir a hacerse radiografías.

Rin miró de reojo a Sousuke y movió la cabeza afirmativamente —Bien.

Sousuke se acomodó la férula y se colocó la camiseta y el poleron, bajó de la camilla e hizo una leve reverencia hacia el hombre —Gracias — Rin imitó el gesto del pelinegro y salieron de la sala.

Caminaron hasta salir del centro médico. Afuera aun se encontraba nublado, pero no estaba tan frío como antes; el cielo era de un color gris y se notaba que las nubes no querían darle la victoria al astro rey.

Hombro con hombro Rin y Sousuke iban caminando en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo habló:

—Y… ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

Sousuke lo miró alzando una ceja ¿Enserio? —Prepárate para estar el resto de la mañana y tarde sentado – Y si es que - esperando para un minuto de su tiempo.

—….. —Rin lo miró con unos ojos de "No entiendo nada"

Ya llevaban cuánto, ¿una hora y media? ¿Dos? ¿O dos y media? Desde que Sousuke había entregado sus datos a la señorita que atendía sentada detrás de una pequeña – Mini - sala. Veían y veían pasar gente sin embargo nunca la veían salir, personas en sillas de ruedas, otras envueltas en ropa limpiándose los mocos cada cinco minutos, niños llorando, gente que ya no tenia color en la caras.

_Emergencias…_

Rin ya no sabía como poner sus brazos ni cómo acomodar sus piernas, había salido a caminar por ahí unas tres veces; y es que su naturaleza no le permitía estar en inactividad por tanto tiempo. Se encontraba sentado – En el suelo - Al lado del pelinegro; que tenía sus rodillas dobladas a la altura de su pecho con sus brazos descansando sobre éstas.

—Iré a comprar un agua, ¿Quieres algo? —Rin se paró de su lugar y miró a Sousuke desde arriba.

El pelinegro lo miró por un momento; iba a decir un comentario inoportuno cuando su nombre sonó por los "altavoces".

—Al fin —Dijo Rin con ironía.

—Y ha sido suerte, créeme —Sousuke se paró y se encaminó solo hacia la gran puerta partida a la mitad— Por cierto… Me apetece una cola —Y sonriendo ladinamente desapareció tras la puerta.

Ya con radiografía en mano; después de bastantes horas, fueron derivados al traumatólogo. Sousuke caminaba junto a Rin por el largo pasillo que les había indicado la señorita de antes.

Por ese corredor había muy pocas personas esperando en los asientos frente a la respectiva puerta del médico que los atendería. Rin tomó asiento por un momento en la fila de sillas mientras Sousuke golpeaba la puerta; con el nombre del médico en ella, que fue abierta unos diez segundos después por un joven con bata blanca; tomó los documentos de Sousuke y le dijo que esperara un poco. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos; en los cuales Sousuke había tomado asiento junto a Rin, cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente. El pelinegro se pone de pie y hace un ademán para que Rin lo espere afuera.

...

Pasó una media hora desde que Sousuke estaba adentro. Rin se encontraba escuchando música; tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sus parpados estaban levemente decaídos, cuando vio la puerta abrirse un poco, se quitó de inmediato los audífonos de sus oídos. Era el mismo joven de bata blanca; le preguntó si él estaba con Yamazaki y lo hizo pasar.

Una vez dentro, Rin abrió sus ojos; no esperaba ver a Sousuke con su brazo aprisionado contra su abdomen por medio de un cabestrillo y más encima vendado cómo si fuera un pavo de acción de gracias.

El traumatólogo; que era un hombre de más edad y se le notaban unas cuantas canas, hizo que Rin se acercara a una especia de pantalla con una potente luz blanca; por encima de ella se encontraban las radiografías que había llevado Sousuke. El hombre apuntó hacia ellas; indicándole a Rin el lugar de lo que él llamo; _Fractura._ Inmediatamente Rin se volvió hacia Sousuke y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

—Bien muchacho, supongo que eres amigo de Yamazaki-kun; éste chico…. Es muy terco —El hombre se giró para mirar a Sousuke al igual que Rin— Tiene una leve fractura en su hombro por lo que te comenté, normalmente le tomaría unas cuatro o cinco semanas sanar, pero su hombro ya estaba hecho un caos así que veo para él unas ocho o nueve semanas —Rin se mantenía escuchando atentamente, aunque miraba de soslayo a Sousuke que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos— Le dí unas _drogas_ para el dolor, por lo que debe estar algo mareado —El doctor se acercó a su escritorio y le mostró los remedios a Rin— Solo los tomará cuando el dolor sea insoportable, por lo demás debe hacer reposo completo por al menos una semana, no estoy diciendo que falte a clases puede ir de oyente, pero necesito que su brazo se mantenga intacto tal y como esta ahora.

El hombre se acercó a Sousuke y llamó a su joven "Aprendiz", le dijo a Sousuke que ahora el se haría cargo de él y que estaría atendiéndolo en el mismo centro médico al que acostumbraba a ir normalmente. Le pidió que en una semana fuera para que lo despojaran de las vendas y le dieran mención de la terapia que tendría que hacer para sanar su hombro.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron con una leve reverencia y un _gracias_.

Cuando se dirigían a la estación del metro Rin notó que Sousuke caminaba algo raro; aunque muy levemente se iba hacia los lados, se podía apreciar que era involuntario. Colocó su brazo en la posición que normalmente se utiliza cuando se sujeta una pelota mientras se corre e hizo que el brazo bueno de Sousuke pasara por el agujero.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me siento un poco mareado… —Sousuke que tenía la vista al frente, giró su cabeza hacia Rin y le mostró una sonrisa desagradable.

—¿Iras a casa o…?

—No.

Rin fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—Entonces… ¿Volver a los dormitorios?

Sousuke lo miró por un segundo; su mirada parecía perdida y Rin no sabía si era el efecto de la droga o algo más.

—No quiero… que vean a este lisiado sin siquiera poder sostenerse… —Los ojos de Sousuke parecían dar vueltas— Contigo… Tú… Que podrás tenerlo todo… Já~ —Enserio, ¿Era necesaria la droga que le había puesto el doctor? Probablemente si, pero no se imaginó que haría que Sousuke empezara a decir cosas sin sentido.

—Bien, iremos a mi casa entonces —Rin jaló a un mareado Sousuke hasta la estación del metro. Si mal no recordaba no habría nadie en su casa a estas horas, Gou estaría con Haru y los demás, y su madre saldría con sus amigas.

—Hmm...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bueno... Agh a mi me gustó hahah siento que irá tomando forma muy luego así que estoy satisfecha! espero piensen lo mismo xD<em>**

**_No sé que más comentarles en estas pobres notas finales, ya que creo que ando deprimida, y bueh... no se me ocurre nada más :'v Lo que si diré ¡Macka! por favor si aun lees esto... dame una forma de contactarte par favaaar! asjdldj es que será mi primer año en la u de Conce y me gustaría que hablaramos :'cc Bueno a los demás siempre les mando un mensaje privado y a los que no puedo ¡GRACIAS! eso sería todo..._**

**_See You Next Caballa Time (¬/¬)/_**


End file.
